We Found Love: Jealousy and Unsaid Words
by skysplits19
Summary: Stages of Misu and Shingyouji's relationship college finally arrive for Shingyouji, he now lives with Misu but can it really be a happy ending? MisuxShin Pairing
1. Start of Something New

**NOTES: **Well being devoted to this pair I made another multi-chapter for them this will be my book 1 events are set in a different settings and all, from college, to flashbacks but everything will be connected, This one was inspired by ISWAK, they remind me of this couple so I set them as a medicine student an a nursing student. But of course I make sure the story is all mine this dried my brains, seems like I have overcome my trauma after that disastrous Thypoon and back into writing

**TO JUNE: **Hope you'll be reading this.

**TO SCARLETT SNOW: **Jealousy of Shingyouji will be don on the 2nd book

**TO AKILUV: **I have nosebleed upon the last chapter

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR, I OWE ISWAK FOR MAKING THIS STORY BUT STILL I OWN THE IDEA AND ADDED CHARACTERS Chapter 1 enjoy**

* * *

Graduation finally arrives and now Shingyouji will enter the next stage of his life being a college student, he can't help but be happy but at the same time feeling nervous. Misu now his lover promised him to attend the ceremony however he will be a little late due to some busy schedule in the hospital where he is an intern, but Shingyouji wouldn't mid it as long as the elder man will be there no matter how long it takes he will wait for him to be there. He suddenly remember a year ago how they almost break because of that schedule conflict because of Shingyouji's impatience as well but in the end he realize he needs to understand everything that Misu is going through that college is a really tough one.

After the ceremony he went outside the school hall and was surprised when he met his former sempais Saki Giichi, Hayama-Takumi: Gii's boyfriend and Akaike-Shouzo, they went there to congratulate the young man for finally graduating to Shidou. Currently Akaike and Gii are both studying in Keio Taking business administration to learn the ropes of their respective companies which they will inherit in the future on the other hand Hayama is studying at Tokyo University of the Arts. So that he can master his art in playing violin and to be part of a famous orchestra in the future. While Shingyouji in hopes of following Misu in the footsteps decide to enter the same school as his lover in Tokyo Medical University where Misu himself is taking Medical Technology he as well passed the entrance there and will be taking Nursing, Shingyouji knows it was a tough decision to enter that kind of course be he aimed to his self that if he wanted to be taken seriously by Misu he needs to double his effort in all the things that he will do.

"Shingyouji-kun congratulations on graduating and passing TMU as well." Hayama greeted his former kouhai.

"Thank you Hayama-san, Saki-sempai and Akaike-sempai for attending my graduation ceremony."

"Not a big deal, and to think that not only becoming one of the top student in your class Misu will be proud of you." Gii informed Shingyouji.

"I still have more ways to go and this is just the start for me Saki-sempai."

"By the way, where's Misu? Don't tell me he had planned to miss your own graduation." Akaike asked the young man.

"Oh no, he'll be here, he is just going to be a little late you know with intern at the hospital and studies I do understand about it so not a problem."

As they were talking and chattering a man suddenly appeared with a large bouquet of flowers handing it to Shingyouji and to his surprise it was Misu the man he had been waiting for.

"Arata-san." Exclaimed Shingyouji

"Gomen I am late, congratulations on graduating."

"Thank you." Shingyouji hugged the elder man fulfilling his graduation wish

Upon seeing the two together again, it was his friends cue to leave they excuse themselves stating to visit their former teacher to paid respect. While they are now alone together, Shingyouji and Misu first went on a nearby café where they order food and drinks.

"Do you have all your stuff ready?"

"Yes I do, are you sure it's really ok for me to stay with you in your apartment I mean I can just rent in the university dorm."

Misu chuckled upon hearing the young man's statement. Oh how can Shingyouji be oblivious to what Misu wants?

"Shingyouji, you're forgetting what am I to you, do you I will just allow someone to live with me? Eversince my roommate move out six months ago I already decided to not take anyone until you graduate so I will ask one last time, will you live with me?"

"Hai! Arata-san." Shingyouji gave him a smile.

"Very good then, lets return to the school we'll get your stuff and meet with Saki and the others."

After Shingyouji prepare his two suitcases and his messenger bag he went outside his old dorm room, Misu helped him with one of the suitcase, along with Saki, Hayama and Akaike they all return to Tokyo. Shingyouji who had finally set foot on Misu's apartment is looking around the place he see how neat the elder man's place suddenly he decide to pinch his self to see if this was still a dream which Misu notice.

"Shingyouji what are you doing?"

"N-nothing I'll just put my things here."

"Good hurry up and get change."

"Hai."

Shingyouji still continue to look around and suddenly he was surprised when he had looked at Misu's study table, there was at least three picture frames that has the picture of them together, and Misu still have the good luck charm he gave to him when he left Shidou.

"Shingyouji what is it?"

"I was just surprise you have these with you I-I thought you have thrown this thing."

"Why should I throw, that charm comes from you, it ease my stress especially during those times that I have been missing you."

"Huh? So you really did miss me."

"Baka, even I was that busy last year of course I am thinking about you, that's why I decided once you enter college you will live with me as well."

"Do you think I can do it?"

"Of course you will be great nurse." Misu smiled to Shingyouji.

"I promise I will study hard Arata-san."

"Good."

"So for my first day here I'll be the one who'll prepare our supper."

"No need."

"Eh?"

"I would prefer to go out tonight just the two of us."

"I would love that Arata-san."

So they smiled at each other and leaned for a kiss, for both of them it was like the kiss of the century since it has been a long time that they have not been together, and so this will be the start of Shingyouji's college life and being with Misu again.

* * *

**To tell you frankly i don't know any medical practices so i browse the net for me to understand them but it is not enough so I am sorry for those who will read that have medical knowledge reviews are welcome so you can still submit it please refrain from being nasty or rude thank you!**


	2. You Don't Always Get What You Want

**NOTES: **Well I have made the secon chapter after another, well I know i have treated Baby Shin poorly but I love him, but I know he is smart just have some fears and all, Now why the hell I choose nursing now my brains are all wrecked Argh!

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI_KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST ADDED CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE OH BTW THANK YOU ISWAK ^^**

* * *

Shingyouji went to the registrar's office to get his schedules for the semester, upon looking at his subjects he can't help but gasped realizing how hard his studies will be, as he is strolling on the university he spotted Misu, he wants to approach but he refrain his self when he see him with his other friends. In the end he just decides to go to the cafeteria first and will just see Misu in their apartment.

As he had his food ordered he looks to his schedules and subjects suddenly someone approached him.

"Excuse me would you mind if I sit beside you?"

"Sure"

"You're a freshmen as well?"

"Yeah, by the way I'm Shingyouji-Kanemitsu." He smiled at his new friend.

"Takahashi Ryouhei, so will be classmates as well."

Shingyouji looks at the man's registration form and was happy to know that he had at least one friend in the University.

"Yeah looks like it."

"So see you in class?"

"Uhm sure."

Ryouhei left him and he continue with his food as he finishes his food he unexpectedly receive a text message from Misu telling him to meet him outside the campus grounds, where he replied that he will be there in a minute. As they met as agreed Misu handed him some books.

"This is for what Arata-san?"

"Your books of course I already get you some curriculums you need to study at the start of the semester."

"I can get them myself you shouldn't have waste time getting this for me."

"How about you just say Thank You, I already did so I don't want to hear any word from you."

"Thank you Arata-san."

"Hmph no big deal, your class will start on what time?"

"1pm why?"

"Nothing, want me to take you there later?"

"No need I won't get lost, so no need to worry."

And so Shingyouji's class start their he met with Ryouhei again and he got some other few friends who are more than excited than him in starting their Nursing class. There was one person that seems not enjoying his cheerful attitude, he appear cold to him and looks like he is taking this course seriously than him.

"Takahashi-kun who's that guy? Did he hate me for being that talkative?" Shingyouji curiously asked.

"Ignore him that's Yoshida Keiji, he's my childhood friend he's really like that, hey Kei-chan don't scared our new classmate."

"Why did you take nursing? It's your parents' choice, just the last option you have?"

"Eh? Well because I…"

_Because I want to be with Arata-san and with this I can always stay beside him, but of course I can't tell that to them that would be a stupid reason for them._

"If I were you take these course seriously, I don't like people who will take Nursing as a joke."

"Hey! You can't just tell me what to do, if I am not that good enough I will not be here right now talking to you. So don't take me as a joke will you?" Shingyouji angrily replied to his new classmate.

"My, my Kei-chan don't tell me you want to start a fight with our new friend here." Ryouhei try to stop the ongoing arguing between the two.

"He's you friend not mine." And with that Keiji returned to his seat.

Shingyouji did not expect this will be one of his worst encounter, oh how he hate that guy so much. If only he can exchange classes not to just encounter him but unfortunately for him that guy will be his classmate for the rest of his college life. As he returned to their apartment Misu is already their scribbling on his assignments he notice his lover's foul mood but he just decide to ignore it for now since he need to finish his assignments on the other hand Shingyouji carefully put his new nurse uniform in their closet which he will use starting tomorrow.

"Nee Arata-san, what would you like me to prepare for you?"

"No thanks I already ate at school so I'm full already?"

"Eh? I was planning to make supper for us today." Shingyouji pouted at his lover.

"It's ok, you better do well in class tomorrow ok?"

"Hai!"

Shingyouji really do admire Misu for being diligent he hasn't change he is still the same man he had admired, he tirelessly looks at Misu doing his homework until he drift into sleep on the table.

"Shingyouji can you…"

Misu looks at the young man as he noticed he had fallen asleep, a smile is seen in his face seeing the young man fell asleep while watching him, he carefully stand up and carry his lover in their bed before he return to his study he kiss Shingyouji's temple and smile.

_Sleep well, tomorrow will be another for the two of us, you better be serious with your study ok? So that not only here we'll be together but in work as well._

At the University Shingyouji is listening carefully on the lectures of his professor and carefully wrote all the notes needed, and with the upcoming test next week Shingyouji decide to review seriously but there is one thing he is afraid of.

"Practical test in blood drawing?"

"Yeah, we're future nurse remember so we will be doing that as well next week but for now we'll do it by partner."

_Oh no! of course that's part of my subject how could I not know but I have fear of needles_

"Don't tell me you have…" Ryouhei curiously asks his friend.

"A-anou." Shingyouji don't know where to start his reasoning.

"Don't worry we'll start practicing with these dummy then by next week that's the time we'll do it with a partner."

"I think that would be good enough."

Suddenly in the middle of practice Misu entered the room and as expected he had some admirer's surprise at his appearance be it a woman or a man seems like they are swept of their feet seeing him. Shingyouji was surprise to see Misu there and more to that he walk towards him and hand him something.

"Your phone." As he whisper to the young man.

"Huh?"

"You forget your phone into the apartment I tried to call you many times all I get is a voicemail good thing I decide to drop by their before going back here and see that you left it."

"Oh sorry." He take his phone and blushed slightly when he see that he had drawn attention with Misu being there.

"By the way, Saki called me this morning he wants to go out with us I am just dropping by to tell you that."

"Ah O-Ok,"

"See you."

"Ara…" Misu hurriedly went out of the room and Shingyouji just hide his phone, Ryouhei and Keiji both look at him wanting some more information about his personal life.

"Don't tell me you and Misu-sempai." Ryouhei raising his eyebrow.

"Eh? Uhm why don't we just continue with our activities here."

"So the rumours are true, maybe that's why he rejects some dates before."

"Huh?"

"I just heard Misu-sempai had been popular in this university not only because of his good grades but because of his looks, many guys even girls ask him out but he coldly rejected them, and to think you are the reason."

"Eh?"

"Don't be so modest Shingyouji-kun oh well to think I was hoping to invite him out and by coincidence his lover is just my classmate and friend."

"Stop that Takahashi-san." Shingyouji is now getting redder.

"So after class, what do you usually do?" Ryouhei is starting teasing him.

"Hey can you both put your personal affairs aside we're at class." It was Keiji getting infuriated at the two of them.

"S-Sorry." Both of them exclaimed.

As it was planned the former Shidou boys have their night out, as promised Gii was the one who treat them. Hayama is delighted for this rare occasion.

"So Shingyouji-kun how's your class?"

"Not bad I guess except for one thing."

"What is it?"

"There's this guy who is constantly annoying me he is reprimanding me this and that."

"Who is that guy Shingyouji." Misu asked

"Yoshida Keiji he really take this course seriously, seems like he would eat me alive whenever I would commit mistakes in the lab, but in the end he'll lose to me he thinks I am a joke."

"So you need to beat him in that aspect." Hayama suggested him.

"Of course I will I'll be one of the best nurse in Japan." Shingyouji excitedly tell his sempais.

"You're loud Shingyuji." Misu informed his lover.

"Mou, Misu-kun I know you're happy not only Shingyouji now lives with you you're in the same school with him." Hayama teased his friend and former roommate.

"Well he is a great help to me, at least I don't need to do household chores."

"If you only know Shingyouji, this guy is so pathetic last year while waiting for you to graduate." Gii informed his former kouhai.

"Saki! Are you trying to pick a fight with me right now?" He angrily informs his former rival.

"Fine I won't say a word, but Shingyouji don't believe that façade he is showing you he really is jumping happily inside." Gii winked at Shingyouji.

"Saki are you trying to make a move with Shingyouji don't forget Hayama is with us tonight."

"Mou Gii seriously don't you really dare." Takumi glared at his lover.

"Hey we're here to enjoy can we just enjoy the night." Akaike suggested.

As the night ended Shingyouji and Misu returned to their apartment, Shingyouji is really happy knowing what Misu really feels though he always show his cold attitude towards him.

"I am really happy."

"What?"

"I am happy being with Arata-san every day."

Misu suddenly lean to Shingyouji and give him a little peck on his lips which made the young man blush.

"I know." Misu then smiled and return to their apartment holding hands.

With all the written exams finish, Shingyouji's burden was lightened a bit now one thing he need to conquer now is the upcoming practical test for blood drawing, they are done doing it with the dummy so now they will be doing it by partner and since fate is kind of tricky Keiji becomes Shingyouji's partner, both of them are not delighted the only one happy is Ryouhei who had become the partner of his crush.

"O-Okay so uhm…" Shingyouji began opening his notes about blood drawing.

"Don't you think we have no time for that?" Keiji angrily inform his partner.

"S-sorry, left or right arm?" Shigyouji asked him

"Here's my right arm."

"Ok close your fist I'll be tying the tourniquet."

"Hey it's so tight!"

"Don't shout at me I am getting nervous here!" Shingyouji wants to break down in tears now.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry now because of that."

Shingyouji held back and return to his composure and wipe alcohol on Keiji's right arm, and finding the suitable vein, upon finding it he decide to stick the needle. Keiji screamed in pain knowing his partner is doing it wrong.

"THAT HURTS!"

"DON'T MOVE I FIND THE RIGHT VEIN HERE!"

As he stick the needle Shingyouji excitedly let go of the injection which Keiji looked in horror, upon realizing it Shingyouji immediately removed it and put a cotton in it, he bowed many times to Keiji apologizing for the mistakes he made. Ryouhei approach them and continue to aid Keiji.

"I know you hate Kei-chan but you're not planning to kill him don't you."

"N-no I just."

"If you can't do this right you can never be a nurse!" Keiji angrily informed him.

"S-sorry I am really sorry, promise I'll do better let me have your left arm."

"No! I don't want to die yet."

Suddenly upon their argument list of 2nd year medicine students along with Misu entered asking for extra injection needles. Misu noticed Shingyouji having trouble on the practical exams.

"Shingyouji I hope you're not causing trouble with your classmates."

"Arata-san I…"

"This field is more of practical since it will be applied in your job in a hospital if you can't do simple blood drawing; frankly Nursing was the wrong choice for you."

"Hey I am doing my best here this is just the first.."

"And one of the mistakes you will do while you're here." Misu coldly tell his lover.

"Hey! Instead of shouting at him why don't you encourage him." It was Keiji who stand up to Misu.

"Yoshida-san." Shingyouji was surprised on his classmate's attitude and with Misu's stare at him he knows this guy would like to pick a fight.

"He needs those words to be serious in this field, even he passed all written exams if he will flunked at practical that won't help him as well."

"You can tell that to him nicely."

"He knows what I mean right Shingyouji." Misu asked his lover.

"H-hai."

"Who are you by the way?" Misu asked the man looking at him from head to foot.

"Yoshida Keiji."

"So you're the one Shingyouji told me that always telling him to take things seriously I guess that's my job to do it don't you think."

With that and getting the things he need Misu and his companions went out of the room Keiji tried to chase Misu but Ryouhei and Shingyouji stopped him, informing him he knows Misu more than they do.

Back in the lab Misu regret embarrassing his lover in front of his class but what he did not regret is answering back his lover's classmate, he knows Shingyoujis's nervousness when he do things for the first time maybe he had just become harsh with his words. He think of picking him up and apologizing to his earlier attitude.

At the cafeteria, Keiji still wimpering in pain notice Shingyouji quiet, he tries to ask him about it but maybe he really had become rude to his classmate. Suddenly Ryouhei appeared with their foods in his tray.

"Shingyouji tell me what's bothering you?"

"I think Arata-san is right."

"Hey you can't just quit now."

"You just said earlier if I can't do it I better stop taking this course."

"W-well I think you can still get better I guess."

"Maybe I still have this trauma that's why?"

"Trauma?"

"You see in school we have this APE so it was blood drawing after the doctor had taken my blood this classmate of mine suddenly appeared and accidentally bumped the tube that have my blood in it so in the end the doctor need to it to me the second time around." Shingyouji explained his friends. Sighing as he explained it to his friends.

"That's why." Ryouhei nodded in agreement.

"Even I got good marks in my written exams in the end I could fail this subject because of that practical."

"O-ok I-I'll help you out."

"Really Yoshida?" Shingyouji beamed at his classmate.

"Y-yeah t-that's the least thing I could do I need to pass it as well." Keiji was slightly blushing upon saying this.

Shingyouji held his hand thanking him many times, Ryouhei notice his childhood friends' behavior but decide to ignore it since maybe he is really warming up to Shingyouji after they eat they proceed back to the lab where Shingyouji an Keiji practice blood drawing again. As expected Keiji screamed in pain many times but he no longer hold grudge for Shingyouji's act. All he wants is for his classmate to overcome his trauma and pass their practical. As Shingyouji is now putting another needle he receives a phone call from Misu asking where he is.

"I am at the lab practicing."

"_I'll be picking you up."_

"Eh? Ok"

"Maybe we'll do this next time Arata-san will be coming here."

Minutes later Misu appeared seeing Keiji and his lover together, Shingyouji excitedly walk towards him and he give him his handbag for Misu, before they walk out of the room an oblivious Shingyouji did not notice two men are exchanging glare at each other. As they walk home Shingyouji is telling him that he may be improving now, telling him Keiji volunteers to assist him.

"Just don't get to close with that guy Shingyouji."

"Eh?"

"I won't repeat myself again." Misu coldly inform his lover and walk first and Shingyouji need to follow up.

Upon the release of the written exams, Shingyouji jumps happily since he had a high score, eve Ryouhei can't believe Shingyouji can really pull it up.

"So practical exam is the one remaining huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey why don't the three of us go out for a drink you can invite Misu-sempai."

"Eh? I don't know if he will say yes."

"Why he does not interact with freshmen? Keiji irritated ask.

"No, guess it can't be helped I'll text him."

Misu received a message that his lover and his friends will go out for a drink to celebrate the exam results, Misu was supposed to smile but upon reading the message that Keiji will be there as well he got irritated, since there's no harm going their he decide to text Hayama, Saki and Akaike if he wants to go out with him since he does not want to be out of place with his lover's friends.

At the bar, Shingyouji and his friends arrive their first after some hour Misu along with other former Shidou boys arrive. Hayama approached his kouhai where he introduces them to his new college friends.

All of them decide to stay in one seat Ryouhei who is now happily interacting with Akaike while Keiji can't help looking at Misu and Shingyouji, though he just notice Misu keep going back and forth taking phone calls which in the end Shingyouji will be left alone along with his former sempais and friends.

"Hey Shingyouji that's your 5th bottle already and you're already red."

"I am just celebrating, actually I am just irritated instead of enjoying he keep taking calls and his attention is still with his medical intern."

"Mou Shingyouji you already know Misu-kun is like that." Hayama reassured him.

"It's wrong." Keiji interrupted.

"Eh?"

"He should have not invited you and then go here ignoring his lover; this should be a happy occasion since he passed his exam."

"We're used to him being like that Yoshida-san so we are no longer bothered about it." Gii informed his new acquaintance.

"Good thing you invited us I would like to know if you want to come with us in Osaka next week we'll take a break from school and all." Hayama happily inform Shingyouji and his friends.

"That's a good idea Hayama-san."

"Uhm are you sure we can really come?" Ryouhei asked

"Of course since you're Shingyouji's friends you can." Akaike assured him.

"Since Ryouhei wants to come maybe I can come as well." Keiji reluctantly agreed.

Shingyouji noticing Misu's absence is already getting irritated he went to the waiter and order more alcohol until he just passed out. Keiji who notice this approach Shingyouji, he went to Gii and inform him passing out, Hayama look worried but suggest for them to wait for Misu.

"With that kind of attitude I don't think so." Keiji interrupted.

"Look how he is neglecting him, take phonecalls, just talking with you but not to his lover."

"Yoshida-san I don't think it's right to butt in to other people's business" Gii informed him.

"I'll just take him home."

"Ryouhei you can't do that Misu-sempai is here."

Suddenly misu went back from his phone call and notice that his lover had already fell asleep, he shrugged Shingyouji hoping he could still be awaken upon realizing that he need to take him home he ask for Gii's help so that hecan carry the young man.

"That's no need." Keiji stopping Misu

"What did you say?"

"Since that person is such a bother to me I'll just take him home, you're busier with your phone calls and talking to your friends forgetting he was with you then you'll act like a nice lover now."

"Is that really a hobby of yours, sticking into affairs of other people?"

"What did you say?"

"Saki I am sorry for bothering you, we'll go ahead, and next time Yoshida don't call my lover that person."

Misu walk out of the bar carrying Shingyouji, leaving Keiji agitated with the elder man's attitude Saki, Hayama and Akaike decided to leave as well along with Ryouhei and Keiji. Ryouhei apologize for his friend's attitude which was understood by Shingyouji's former schoolmates.

If Shingyouji is good in all subjects there one subject he is not thrilled to learn it was Human Anatomy, terrified of seeing cadaver for the first time but, thinking he kind of overcome his trauma with needles this past few days maybe this fear will subside as well. As they enter the Anatomy lab he saw Misu examining the bodies, Ryouhei excitedly went near the upperclassmen but he was noticed and asked to go back with his classmates. After Misu and the others went out it's their turn now to do the examination where they are informed to take some notes. They were ask first to pray for the dead body which in nervousness he place his hands on Ryouhei.

"Hey are you praying for me I am not yet dead."

"S-sorry."

"Ok everyone listen so here is the lungs as you can see it seems like this man is a heavy smoker when he was still live, these are the vessels of the heart, that's the liver…"

Shingyouji is getting pale as he learn more and more about the parts of the cadaver's body, he feels like the room is spinning around and suddenly he just fainted, Ryouhei was shocked seeing this and shouted to the professor that he will bring him to the clinic but Keiji insisted and carry Shingyouji himself.

On the clinic he look for ammonia to wake his classmate up and remove the mask from his mouth, he observe Shingyouji's sleeping face noticing how peaceful it was and he feels like drawn to the guy that he irritated him at first sight, without thinking twice he suddenly lean closer the young man and tried to kiss him until..

"Am I missing something here?" it was Misu looking at him.

"I—I brought him here because he fainted earlier."

"I know one of the doctors told me that's why I am here."

"I am not thinking of kissing him who would have the interest to."

"That's good to hear, I guess you are no longer needed here."

"I—I'll go ahead."

"Yoshida, you know who I am to him right? I would suggest for you not to attempt touching even a strand if his hair or getting close to him."

"You, are a possessive selfish man aren't unlike you I do cared for him."

"That's too bad especially you feel that to this person."

With that Keiji walked away infuriated by Misu, on the other hand the elder man is caressing Shingyouji's hair and holding his hand, with a worry look on his face upon seeing his lover's situation.

On their apartment, Misu handed him a medicine since Shingyouji is still feel a little hazy after waking up. Shingyouji thanked his lover and for being there with him at the infirmary, Misu smiled and asked him to just prepare the supper, As Shingyouji went to the kitchen his phone ring and Misu saw the missed call it was from Keiji.

"Arata-san supper is ready."

"I'm no longer hungry let's just go to sleep."

"Huh?"

Shingyouji wondered what happen to Misu but he just obeyed the elder man as they we're in their bed Shingyouji looks at Misu and wonder with his sudden change of attitude.

_What's with his attitude, become more colder than before, I'm scared._

* * *

**_Well there we go with the 2nd chapter I am sorry for some grammar errors and all, reviews are welcome and again please no harsh or rude ones, for hater don't think bout readin if you'll hate it ^^_**


	3. You Keep Me Hanging On

**NOTES: **Chapter 3 is up! My I am having cramps right now typing this while havin the laptop on my lap literally my desk is not yet fixed darn Thypoon, Hmm, well I hate Keiji being a devoted to the course actually even I myself dont like nursing because I hate blood and I am weak at science LOL but I hope you will like the story ^^

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE ADDED CHARACTERS AND PLOT AND OH THANKS ISWAK!**

* * *

The coldness of Misu had been a little distraction for Shingyouji lately; there are times they would "coincidentally miss each other at home to the point that Misu will return to go to sleep while Shingyouji will return with either Misu gone or already sleeping. The scene in their apartment has been going on for many days, but they still try to communicate with others especially with the upcoming trip they have in Osaka as planned by Gii.

On the van along with Gii, Hayama and Akaike seem like everything is at least back to normal where they are talking about the festival and making Misu agree for them to go into the bazaar, seems those past gloomy days were replace with happy conversations sweet affection and light kisses to each other. The only one not enjoying the sight is Akaike who was their driver.

Upon arriving their they were welcome by Gii's housekeeper where they were given their designated room. Shingyouji excitedly goes to the veranda and followed by Misu.

"Is it nice being away from the stress in school Arata-san."

"Yeah."

"You promise me earlier we'll go out tomorrow."

"I will ok? Don't repeat that to me again."

As they are being intimate to each other their attention was caught when Ryouhei and Keiji arrived, Shingyouji was delighted seeing his friends make it as well. Ryouhei was amazed with the place learning that Gii's family is the one that owns the place. Gii show them their room which had their jaws dropped, they were thankful that Shingyouji invited them and experience taking a break away from the city.

"Hey, I know we're here to enjoy but we still need to study for the upcoming exam in Microbiology two weeks from now."

"Crap! good thing I brought my notes just in case and some of my books."

"We can do this later lets help out first in the preparation." Shingyouji suggested his friends.

Ryouhei and Akaike we're the one preparing for the meal Hayama and Gii uhm let's just say they are in their usual quality time, Misu on the other hand is trying to finish his papers (again) good thing Shingyouji remind him they are on a break and help him get ready with the griller. Keiji is the one setting the tables witnessing Shingyouji and Misu exchanging looks and talking to each other. He really feel jealous seeing those two but what made him irritated is that, it seems like Shingyouji was the only one giving Misu affections.

As they we're done eating the food prepared by Ryouhei and Akaike they Hayama and Gii decide to go to their room first while Shingyouji asks Misu to help them since there are some aspects that cannot yet get in the subject but Misu declined since he will first finish his own paper, Shingyouji did understood an kiss his lover on the cheeks and return with Ryouhei and Keiji.

As he is seeing them outside he is kind of irritated seeing how Shingyouji laughed when Keiji will throw a joke at him, he hates it when his lover is very oblivious to his surroundings. In the end he had no choice possessive as he is goes with Shingyouji and helped them with their Microbiology issue.

"I thought that."

"Would you mind?" Misu asked for Keiji to move aside. This made the other man irritated.

Misu inform them about the differences and formula they need to remember and other stuff that need to remember, Shingyouji nodded upon learning those things to his lover. Ryouhei on the other hand excuse his self when Akaike called him where they decide to take a night stroll. This left Misu, Shingyouji and Keiji. Keiji feeling out of place decide to just walk away and said he'll just continue to study tomorrow, Shinyouji wondered upon his classmate's attitude so in the end Misu finishes the lecture with his lover.

On their bedroom they change on their sleeping clothes suddenly Misu hugged his lover from behind which surprise the young man.

"Arata-san."

"We haven't do this for a long time, we have been very busy so I was thinking." Whispering to his lover's ear giving Shingyouji butterfly kisses, with that he push his lover in the bed and Shingyouji slightly blush and smile to his lover.

On the other room Keiji continue to do his studies and Ryouhei finally return from his night stroll with Akaike and he excitedly tell his friends about his interaction with him, though not interested Keiji had no choice but to listen to his stories.

"If you don't want to listen fine."

"I'm sorry Ryouhei not in the mood."

"Thinking about Shingyouji?"

"Huh? What made you think that?"

"We're childhood friends so I know you very well. If I were you better stop it."

"He's happy with Misu."

"I don't think so, look at them seems like Shigyouji is the only one happy with their relationship." Keiji defended his side.

"I'm sleepy man, let's just talk tomorrow ok?"

Covered only in sheets, Shingyouji wake up 10 in the morning already and was surprised not seeing Misu beside him he dressed up and outside and looks for him the one he only see there is Ryouhei and Akaike.

"Where's Arata-san?"

"He's outside with Hayama and Gii he said you're still asleep so they just stroll around without you."

"Oh, crap I, I'll just look for him."

"Hey! Just wait for them to come back."

"No I promise we'll go to the bazaar today."

"Guess it can't be help Akaike-kun I'll just go with him."

"Yeah you better do that." agreed Akaike.

As they went outside Shingyouji is busy looking for his lover but his attention had been attracted by the beautiful stall, he suggested Ryouhei for them to go separately so that Ryouhei could enjoy as well. As Shingyouji looking for Misu he bumps into Keiji.

"Yoshida-san."

"Why are you here Shingyouji?"

"I was looking for Arata-san, Akaike-sempai told me he was with Saki-sempai and Hayama-san."

"Oh, how about we'll just look for them together."

"Oh ok."

"By the way how long have you been with him."

"Huh? Oh with Arata-san, as a couple 2 years I guess since high school."

"You guess?"

"Well we're in like a complicated relationship before so I can say it was kind of official after our Tanabata day during my 2nd Year."

"Do you love him that much?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do if not I will not live with him or maybe I already have a different significant other don't you think?"

"Is he really like that? I mean cold?"

"Oh yeah I am used to it, but sometimes I want him to be at least more affectionate but I am content already being beside him." Shingyouji smiled to his friend.

"Hey would you like pinwheels?"

"Eh?"

"I'll buy you one." Keiji suggested.

"Ok and can you also buy us food I am kind of hungry already."

"Not a problem."

Back on the inn Misu finally returned with Hayama and Saki, as well as with Ryouhei.

"You're back."

"Yeah Gii and I bought food and some sovenirs."

"Yeah and I feel like I am not yet full."

"Mou Gii seriously I'll really dump you if you become overweight."

"I don't know my Takumi will be that cruel."Gii retorted.

"Akaike where's Shingyouji?" Misu ask his former classmate.

"Oh yeah he said he'll look for you, Takahashi-san he was with you right?"

"Crap sorry I forgot to tell you, I was enjoying the food stall."

"Why didn't you tell me about this."

"I thought he might be back here as well. Sorry Sempai."

Misu went outside and look for his lover, and to his surprise he saw Shingyouji along with Keiji, he was smilling and talking with him happily and he saw his lover holding a pinwheel enjoying it. As they reach the inn.

"Arata-san?"

"Where have you been?"

"I-I was looking for you, you did not wake up earlier so I…"

"You have a phone with you, you could have thought of calling me."

"S-sorry about that."

"Well what matters most is that you're already here?" Misu smiled to his lover.

Misu walks away and decide to go to his room first informing them that he'll just finish his papers again. Shingyouji thought his lover might be angry at him leaving without his permission; sadness is seen around his face.

"Shingyouji."

"Maybe he is just tired let's just leave him for now, I know how hard his course, let's just continue our review as well."

As the three of them walks away, Gii and Hayama were approached by Akaike.

"I don't like where this is going at." Akaike informed his friends.

"I know." Gii agreed upon his friend's statement.

"Nee Gii is there a problem with Shingyouji and Misu." Hayama worriedly asks his lover.

Gii only nodded in response but, he does not want to interfere as well with Misu's mood it might end up in misery if he will help him.

The next day which will be their last day in Osaka, both Shingyouji and Misu are still in bad terms, Shingyouji would approach Misu but in the end he will back out since he knows well when Misu is not in the mood to talk to him. Suddenly Akaike and Ryouhei from their usual strolling which Gii already suspected something between the two. Ryouhei informed Shingyouji about the balloon festival and the program that will be held tonight, he suggested telling it to Misu.

"Arata-san."

"Yes?"

"Well I was just thinking since this will be our last day here why don't we go strolling I mean just the two of us."

"Sorry Nishikado-sensei earlier called me and he needs my project to be done so I can't come with you."

"Oh I see its ok, I have been there already so it would be tiring seeing it again right?"

"What's the problem of spending you're time with your lover if that's what he is to you?" Keiji interrupted.

"You know what" Misu suddenly stand up and look at Keiji. "I am tired on how you interfere with our affairs."

"Arata-san you're being rude, he just know I am feeling depressed these past few days that's why he had said that."

"Then go with him, the hell I care."

"Arata-san?"

"Misu, that's enough." Gii reprimanded his rival.

"So Saki it's now my fault?" Misu is already irritated noticing everyone is ganging up on him.

"Misu-kun we're just giving you reasoning here."

"Fine! I'll just go back to my room. "Misu angrily walked out with Shingyouji still shaking trying not to cry run away. Keiji without a second thought runs after him.

Shingyouji stopped and finally breaks down crying; Keiji suddenly appeared before him and hugged him for comfort.

"Yoshida-san."

"How can someone as fragile as you ended up with a man like that."

"I like you."

"Huh?, hey that's not funny, don't tease someone who's already in a relationship, that's the worst way to cheer someone up."

"Shingyouji, it not.."

"Come on I am ok now, sometimes I really just act as a kid."

Keiji and Shingyouji finally return back to the , Misu who want to made amends with his lover decide to look for him but, he saw Keiji and Shingyouji already together so he just decide to go back to his room. Shingyouji who had returned to their room want to hold Misu badly but it still hurts on how Misu is treating him.

_I don't know what's happening but I'll patiently wait until you open up to me Arata-san._

Finally the day arrived and they are on their way back in Tokyo, the van was so quiet with Gii and Hayama sleeping together, Misu not looking directly at Shingyouji, the younger man is also looking on a different direction. Upon returning to their apartment silence is already deafening the surrounding, Misu just right away enter his room without eating anything at all. Shingyouji on the other hand just follow his lover and decide to go to sleep as well.

Misu who had free time after his intern and class decided to stop by Gii and Hayama's apartment to apologize about his attitude when they we're in Osaka. Gii sit down and as his lover to get 3 beers for them, he knows his former rival is in catastrophe right now and wants to open something.

"Misu, knowing you for many years I know you did not only come here to apologize." Gii told him.

"Well, how will I start, I know I have been harsh on Shingyouji but I don't know whenever I see him with that Yoshida guy it irritates me."

"You really don't know why?" Hayama chuckled.

"What? Misu confusedly ask.

"I know that you really treat Shingyouji that way but that's far way different." Gii explained to him.

"I don't get what you're trying to imply here."

"You're J-E-A-L-O-U-S" Gii finally told him.

"What? What do you mean? I am not jealous"

"Misu-kun I know that feeling I felt that many times when we we're in Shidou."

"It's natural for you since there a lot of students going around Gii."

"You know Shingyouji only have me eversince the school year start so there's no need for me to get jealous."

"OK so how about when he became close to me?"

"I am just bothered but not jealous that's two different things."

"Mou Misu-kun when will it register to your narrow mind." Hayama sighed upon Misu's denial.

Misu suddenly remember he need to return to school so that he can be able to submit his papers to his professor, on the campus Shinyouji along with Ryouhei and Keiji are still talking about their test that Shingyouji think was easy, though they still remind him about his practical which makes him hysterical again, suddenly he spotted Misu passed along them and he tried to greet him, but to Shingyouji's disappointment Misu ignored him and continue to walk away.

"You still haven't talk to each other ever since returning from Osaka?" Keiji asked his classmates

"We still talk but you see with projects and exams we became kind of busy." Shingyouji answered Keiji

"Leave that man, find someone else that would really care for you. Think about what I've told you when we're in Osaka" Keiji coldly inform his classmate and walk away as well.

"Hey! Kei-chan, that bastard! Don't tell me Shingyouji he…"

"No he d—doesn't" he denied to his friends.

_So what he had told back then, he was really serious_

Back in their apartment Shingyouji was busy doing his assignments when Misu had final got back home as well.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Arata-san. Anou Arata-san"

"What is it?"

"Are you free on Saturday?"

"Why?"

"I—I was thinking why don't we go to the park I want to try the love boat with you."

"Oh sorry maybe next time."

"Yeah you're busy with studies I understand maybe I'll just go inside and won't disturb you."

Upon entering the room Shingyouji once again breaks down and cried this has been going for months now, he can no longer understand Misu's problem was it a one sided love all along? For almost 4 years following the elder man, was it all worth it? He just feel becoming tired of it, Misu who had heard him crying, leave his work behind and enter their room, he kneels beside his lover he may not show it buut it hurts him seeing him that way but he can't help it but even he himself don't know why should he hurt the young man that way, was Saki and Hayama right about him being jealous to an extent he is unintentionally hurting him.

"Arata-san, have you really love me all this time?" A crying Shingyouji asked him.

"I—I.."

"If you don't love me why still stick with me! I am tired of you keeping me hanging on!" Shingyouji pushed his lover took his jacket and walked out of their apartment. Shingyouji outside of their neighborhood tried to seek for Hayama an Gii for comfort but he does not want to disturb so in the end he just decide to go to Ryouhei's apartment. As he knocks on the door.

"Hey Keiji, you forgot something again you really have a bad timing don't you know that? Oh Shingyouji-kun."

"S-sorry I d—don't know who to go too we h—have a fight."

"Oi! Ryouhei did Yoshida-san forgot something again? Shingyouji?"

"Akaike-sempai, oh sorry I did not mean to."

"Hey it's ok better get inside. Ryouhei and Akaike assited Shingyouji."

"You go ahead and talk to each other, I'll grab the beer where's your fridge here."

"Right side."

Ryouhei assist Shingyouji to sit on his couch while Akaike return with 6 more cans of beer.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know but I feel like all this time I was the only one loving him."

"How could you say that Shingyouji?" Akaike ask his previous kouhai.

"Even in Shidou this has always happen, I was thinking what if during that Tanabata day he shouldn't have just stop me from walking away at least he will no longer have a problem keeping me."

"I think you're just having wrong assumptions Shingyouji-kun." Ryouhei informs his classmate.

"Actually I have been wondering if you know what kind of person is Misu you shouldn't have stick to him in the first place."

"Shouzo you're supposed to help him not demotivate him."

"Ok. Ok"

"Akaike-sempai I am happy for you to find someone at last. I thought you'll stay single you're whole life"

"Hey! You're being disrespectful!"

"My just let him vent out, Right Shingyouji-kun?"

Ryouhei suddenly notice his classmate is already sleeping, Akaike excuse his self and informs Ryouhei he'll just be back in the weekends. Ryouhei upon looking at Shingyouji just smile.

_No wonder Keiji likes you. Just looking at that face who won't be mesmerize_

Misu on the other hand, feels stupid of not stopping Shingyouji from going out in the middle of the night, he suddenly receive a message from Akaike that Shingyouji is safe even though he won't contact anyone to know his lover's condition telling him he is at Ryouhei's apartment, Akaike even advise him to lower his pride and fix the damage he made. Misu buried his face in the book he is holding regretting not even answering his question.

_If only I have answered him directly this could not have happened…._

* * *

_**I do love putting Baby Shin in a drunken state lately, well isn;t he cute when just always fall asleep. reviews are open but the most important thing is hope you like this chapter. ^^**  
_


	4. Love Doesn't Have to Hurt to Feel Good

**NOTES: **This is the most challenging Part the Last Chapter and adding the intimate scene which makes my nosebleed! argh! well I hope everything's worthy. I know what it feels having hangover really I swear! This gives me another migraine again argh! Sorry the Love scene is still crappy I am still not used to doing one

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORY AND ADDED CHARACTER AND HELPIN ME FULFILL THIS IS ISWAK WHEW LAST CHAPTER OF BOOK1 ENJOY!**

* * *

"Argh! My head it hurts" groaned Shingyouji, Ryouhei is assisting while they are on the clinic, Ryouhei can't help but sigh.

"You drink all 6 cans of beer you are already knocked down that's your fault now you hangover."

"Thank you for lending me your clothes I'll return them tomorrow."

"Do you want to rest here first we don't have Biology today our professor is on sick leave so you can stay here and just go to our Chemistry later." Ryouhei suggested his friend.

"Can I have a favor can you lower down your voice I feel like hearing a shot gun."

"I am not shouting, you really had a hangover. Man you want food or maybe a tea it might ease what you're feeling right now."

"Can we talk about anything else?"

"Well the last time I have hangover I've been dry heaving all weekend. When my mother asked what the sound was I told her I was practicing bird calls. I can't help but barf all the time.

"Please don't say that barf word." Shingyouji massaging his head.

Suddenly Keiji appeared with a set of medicines for Shingyouji's hangover to ease; he can't help but pity his classmate looking dreadful because of drinking too much alcohol.

"Here, those medicines won't help you."

"Thanks Yoshida-san, Argh can I have a water please."

"Here." As he hand the bottle to him.

"I heard you slept at Royuhei's place, I called him and inform me what happen, why did you run away?"

"Yoshida-san, I think that does not concern you at all."

"It does! B-because I care about you."

"Ok? Kei-chani isn't it awkward we are at the clinic and you'll confess like that." Ryouhei inform his friend. "And the one you're confessing to, is in agony because of a freaking hangover."

"I don't have a current roommate so if you want leave that man I am dead serious about you, Why won't you leave do you really want to suffer that much?"

Before Shingyouji could answer a man suddenly entered the clinic.

"Because I need him more than you do."

"Arata-san."

"I realize now why I have been like this, it's because I was jealous of you, but I do not admire your forwardness."

"Hey Are you insulting me?"

"No I am not, I am actually envying more than that, I feel threatened by you, I have fears as well of losing him, so I always keep him close to me as possible but when I see you being more attached to him I can't helped but feel those insecurities and jealousy things I never felt before."

"Arata-san I don't get it." Shingyouji confusedly stated to his lover.

"Now I know Shingyouji, I remember this is the feeling I have when you became close to Hayama when you suddenly shut me down."

"Do you think I'll believe you now, after what you have done with Shingyouji?"

"I know what you feel, I am sorry towards you, really, but I am sorry but I can't give him to you, I can be beaten at anything but when it comes to Shingyouji, I am the one who can have him call it possessiveness but only with him I feel like I am really a human that have emotions, a person that will I will always show my true self."

"Do you think he will fall for that? " Keiji is irritated at Misu's statement

"Nee Arata-san?"

"Hmm"

"I—if I ask you for being beside you forever will that be ok?"

"Do I need to repeat what I have said?"

Shingyouji, smiled and jumped towards Misu and hugged him crying.

"Promise I will be beside you, I'll never leave you."

Misu smiled upon hearing that statement to his lover. "Good boy" he stroked Shingyouji's hair for comfort. Keiji who can't believe what just happened runaway and Ryouhei followed him leaving the two to have their quality time together. Misu planted a little kiss at Shingyouji's lips, but the young man stopped him.

"Someone might see us" He told nervously

"Let's go home for now." Misu whisper to his here

"Hai." Shingyouji nodded.

Upon returning home Misu's loss of self-restraint become evident. His arms were wrapped dotingly around the young man's waist and his head rested against the back of his neck, puffing warm air in his hair.

"Arata-san..." His voice wavered uncertainly, and he began to shudder from anxiousness but also anticipation as from what might come from this.  
"You should've told me how you were feeling, I would've understood." Shingyouji whispered on his lover's ear.  
Misu moaned almost inaudibly, "No...No you wouldn't have." Rolling over, Misu's brown eyes met Shingyouji's "I'm so sorry Shingyouji. I know I never told you this," he took a deep breath and continued, "I never knew exactly how I felt about you, but when I saw you with someone I don't know my mind always went blank...I had never imagined life without you...and it hurt, it broke my heart because..." Sparkling tears sprang in Misu's eyes as he gasped for air, as if drowning in his own love for the boy before him. "Because, oh Gods Shingyouji, I love you so much."

With that said, Misu crushed his lips against Shingyouji. Misu pressed his body urgently against the young man, trying to merge two entities into one. Their lips rubbed against each other's in their open-mouthed kiss, their hands clutching to the clothing of the other.  
Between kisses Shingyouji breathed out words like "Arata-san", "Love you", and "Oh love you so much". They were both tired from nights of no sleep, but the fire in their bodies had finally been ignited in sexual passion and nothing could stop them now.  
Pushing the covers up with his body, Misu sat upon Shingyouji, straddling his hips. He leaned down again to capture the young man's lips with his, nibbling on Shingyouji's bottom lip.

Shingyouji gave a feral growl as he thrust his hips upward to meet his lover's, his hardening member roughly brushing against Misu. They both moaned, eye's closing and tossing their heads back. A pillow met Shingyouji's head while Misu's head tossed the blankets off from them.  
Misu's wandering hands sidled Shingyouji's shirt off from his shoulders, pooling the cloth around the shoulders. Immediately after his lips latched onto the young man's shoulder, suckling and gnawing gently. His mouth didn't stay there; it began to roam down Shingyouji's body. It traveled from his shoulder to the collarbone, down the left pectoral to the nipple on that side. That naturally talented mouth tongued the bud, bringing it to full erection while the sensations cause by it brought to life another erection.

Strangled moans were elicited from Shingyouji as Misu expertly made him tingle. Soon he was fully hard and frustrated, he wanted to do to Misu what he had done to him. Brusquely, Shingyouji shoved at Misu's chest, sending him toppling over onto the bottom half of the bed. Misu yelped as he was dominated, Shingyouji's body coming to shadow over him, that shadow slowly descending toward more intimate areas.

Shingyouji deftly removed Misu's pants. The hem was pulled over his bulging undergarments, down his legs and thrown off the bed entirely. Shingyouji was lowered to his lover's waist. He took that bulge in the boxers into his mouth, scraping his teeth over the fabric, wetting it.

Misu writhed in pleasure, his hips ramming forward so as to make Shingyouji take in more of him, all of him. His boxers chafed against his member, causing distracting friction. Bringing his hands down to the hem of this underwear, Misu hooked his fingers inside them and started to bring them down, nudging Shingyouji's face off of him.

Shingyouji helped Misu pull his boxers off and in the process pulled his own lower clothing from himself. Shingyouji returned to his job as he again took Misu's length into his mouth, this time bare.

His head bobbed as his lips glided over Misu's member smoothly. He sucked on the head and stabbed the slit with his tongue. He screamed out, hands sinking themselves into his lover's black hair.

Shingyouji took that as an invitation to suck harder, so he did. His teeth grazed along the velvety skin of Misu's member causing the owner to wriggled and thrust up into the mouth.

Misu could feel something pool inside his lower stomach and he felt himself about to explode but at the last moment he pulled Shingyouji from him almost violently. Shingyouji was sent tumbling over, legs thrown into the air. Misu took this opportunity to place himself between strewn legs, cupping his lover's thighs in his hands.

Brown eyes roved over Shingyouji's body, their eyes met and he could see just how predatory his lover's hungry glances were. He reached up and brushed his fingers lightly across Misu's right cheek, uttering his name.

No longer able to help himself, Misu kissed the young man almost crushingly..

They kissed for what seemed like eternity, having breath was not even a necessity anymore. Shingyouji tore his lips away, placing them next to Misu's ear. "I'm ready." he growled gutturally.

No sooner had the young man uttered those words that Misu had placed his erection at his entrance, nudging lightly with anticipation. Using all his restraint Misu pushed painfully slow into his lover

Misu practically plowing Shingyouji into the mattress. Both knew that they wouldn't last long, their need was too great and their experience too little. "I love you Arata-san!" Shingyouji screamed as his release grew inevitable.

Misu could feel his southern region tighten. He looked down on his lover, the only one he felt he would ever want to be with. "How could I have been such a fool?" he whispered, tossing his head back. Misu growled out his release, letting go of all control and physical awareness.

Feeling his lover's seed explode inside him and against his prostate, Shingyouji was tipped over the edge. They came down from their elation in a sweaty heap of love and sex.

After a few minutes, Misu found the strength to shift so he could slide out from his lover. His brown eyes ambled down to look at Shingyouji; his chest was rising and falling heavily, sweat glistened on his body in a thin sheen, his hair was tussled and he look absolutely gorgeous. "I love you too, Shingyouji."

Shingyouji smiled upon hearing it to Misu after many years, he hugged his lover and kissed him on his lips. Suddenly he snapped out of his happiness remembering about his practical exam.

"Oh crap my practical exam, I might end up killing someone."

"Hey you can make it how about I will be your patient get your supplies."

"Is it ok?"

"I never wanted repeating myself all over again."

With that Shingyouji smiled and do his practice with his lover.

At the campus Keiji is sitting on one of the gym bench where Ryouhei followed him. He smacked with a book.

"Ouch! What the hell is that for?"

"Because you're stupid."

"What?"

"What are you a freaking Prince Charming saving a damsel in distress?"

"Well I tried to be, Shingyouji needs proper love."

"People have different way to express their love you just can't understand it don't you."

"But"

"Shingyouji and Misu-sempai are one of a kind couple you can't just butt in into other people's business like that."

"They'll break up eventually."

"It should have happened a long time ago."

"You can find someone eventually if not like Shingyouji maybe someone a thousand times better than him."

Keiji just smiled realizing maybe he can't really have Shingyouji.

The next day Shingyouji jumps happily making the practical without sweat. He wants to text this to Misu who is currently at Gii's apartment, At Gii's apartment, Hayama was the one who had read Misu's text because his arms still aching.

"Hey Misu did Shingyouji, worn you out?"

"Shut up Saki, I came here to rest not to be teased by you."

"Mou Misu-kun what in the world possess you to agree to him to draw blood from you, you know your anemic right?" Hayama looking at an almost paled Misu

"I don't know, maybe I don't want him to make a fool of his self."

"Like what I always said to Takumi, you can't say no from a request of a lover, that's the power of LOVE" Gii unintentionally smacked Misu's arm.

"Saki! That fuckin hurt." Misu shouted to his former rival.

"Mou Gii, that's enough you're bullying Misu-kun already." Hayama said to his lover.

"Sorry baby tell mommy where it hurts?" Gii playfully asks Misu

"Shut up Saki!" Misu angrily replied "Really Shingyouji did enjoy drawing blood from me he could have almost killed me at that time."

**ACHOO!**

Shingyouji suddenly sneeze and feel shivers.

_The hell is someone talking about me?_

* * *

**_OK I KNOW CRAPPY LOVE SCENE SORRY ABOUT THAT STILL NOT USED TO IT, REVIEWS ARE OPEN BUT I AM STILL HAPPY IF YOU DO ENJOY IT! xoxo_**


End file.
